Like the Wind
by feedthegrimmjows
Summary: "Spar with me?" she asks. Gohan has no choice but to comply. GohanVidel, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Dragon Ball Z. _

_**Summary: "Spar with me?" she asks. Gohan has no choice but to comply. GohanVidel, oneshot**_

_I love this pair so very much. I haven't written about them in a long time - really I haven't written anything for this account in a very long time - and this is the first fic on this account that focuses on them. I feel like I say that a lot, haha. Anyway, this idea was just in my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it. Hopefully this little thing will get the creative juices flowing and I will be able to write more. Alrighty! I do hope that y'all enjoy this little fic! I know I enjoyed writing it! _

* * *

**Like the Wind**

* * *

The wind blusters against his hair as he hovers in the air - so high up that his mother and brother look like tiny specks, staring up at him with wide grins on their faces. The grass is bright green, the sky is a soft blue, the sun is bright, and sweat drips down his neck.

And a punch is hurled at his face.

_Right,_ Gohan thinks as he dodges, _can't get too carried away by the scenery._

Videl leaps at him with all the grace of a wildcat, throwing punches and kicks as if they were as easy as breathing - with her, they really are. Gohan whirls away from them for as long as he can before using his forearms as a cross to block a particularly brutal kick.

The short-haired girl grunts and floats back a bit, her eyes alive with thought, hair messy and cheeks flushed.

Gohan thinks she looks more beautiful than ever.

Her eyes harden, and she tilts her head a bit, quizzical.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Gohan blinks, taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

Videl narrows her brows at him, her grimace doing nothing to hide her looks. "You should know."

"I...should?"

Videl drops her guard completely, the first time she has done so since they started fighting, about a half-hour ago. She crosses her arms over her chest and downright _glares _at him.

"You haven't so much as _touched _me this entire time," she points out, making sure each and every word is as barbed as the stem of a rose.

Blinking once more, Gohan chances a hasty glance down at his family, knowing that his brother has heard every word and has possibly relayed it to his mother. Blushing to the roots of his hair, he says, "I...have."

"Liar."

"Maybe - "

"There is no _maybe _about it, Gohan," she snaps, looking irritated. Even with her cheeks flushed from her anger, she was still more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. "You are going easy on me."

The words he had prepared in advance dried up in his mouth. There was nothing he could say, really, to get him out of this predicament. Nothing he could say to calm the woman in front of him.

"I'm not going to break like some glass doll if you touch me," she says, and her voice is soft now, but not without that fire that he so loves. "You should know this."

Images assault him. The World Tournament, her bloodied and broken but still trying to fight. The rage building within him, bubbling to a point that he could not stand any longer. She is tough. She is tough and stubborn and that had almost gotten her killed.

He is stronger than her opponent that day. He can tear down worlds and rebuild them if he so chose. He can destroy his enemies and protect his friends - and sometimes he destroys his friends in the process.

He could hurt _her_.

It seems as if she sees this in his eyes, sees the darkness warring within him as his thoughts battle with one another. Videl realizes this and says, "You are stronger than me, physically, yes." She floats toward him, eyes uncharacteristically soft. "You could hurt me, yes." Closer still. "But you won't."

Those blue eyes are so close he can't focus on anything else. Just the sound of her voice and the reassurance in her tone.

"So, spar with me." She raises her hands up in an offensive position, loose and languid, catlike. "Like you mean it."

More in love with her than ever, Gohan has no choice but to comply.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
